


Hardly traditional, but it works (until it doesn't)

by madhatt



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Iron Fist (Comic), Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, grown up men being afraid of their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatt/pseuds/madhatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Danny have been in kind of a relationship for a couple of months now. However they still haven't talked about it yet. Ignoring his own worries, as well as Luke and Jessica being nosy, Danny tries to make sense of this thing between them. Fortunately for him, Matt seems to have the same worries and takes matters in his own hands. Sort of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly traditional, but it works (until it doesn't)

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a short drabble, but it got out of control somewhere along the way. Please, do comment if you like, because I'm going to be really disappointed with my life decisions, if I just wasted half of my day on a fic only I am going to read and like.  
> Though it's not really wasting time, if it's Danny and Matt :3

The ringing of an alarm clock was merciless, and no matter how hard Danny Rand tried to ignore it, he just couldn't. He moved closer to Matt's warm body lying next to his, and buried himself deeper under the covers. He whined when he felt Matt move to get up and put his arms around the man, hoping to force him to stay in bed for some time more. Hopefully few hours more.

It had to be around five in the morning (four thirty if Matt felt ruthless setting an alarm clock the day before, or five if he actually listened to Danny's pleas). Definitely too early to be alive. Sure, Danny had to wake up at this hour many times in his life, but it never got any easier. If anything, as years went by, he found it even harder. Especially in December, when it was still the middle of the night, if one looked outside the window.

“Danny, we really need to get up. I have work, you have the soup kitchen,” said Matt as he caressed Danny's hair absentmindedly. Danny hoped the other was aware this way he was not convincing him to get up, it was rather counterproductive. Matt seemed to realize that, as after some time he poked Danny's side instead. “Danny, I'm not joking.”

“Few more minutes,” he mumbled into the pillow.

“We don't have few more minutes, it's already five.” So Matt listened to Danny's whining after all. Danny loved him for that a little. “So are you going to let me go any time soon?” asked Matt, when he realized Danny was not going to answer.

“No.”

He both heard and felt Matt sigh. Then the other man moved, completely ignoring Danny's whine.

In the morning Danny was like a barnacle, or that's what Matt told him on numerous occasions. Every time they had to get up early, he stubbornly clung to Matt, hoping that they could go back to sleep. Matt however had none of that. Days like this, when Danny was getting ridiculously uncooperative, Matt simply picked him up – Danny putting his legs around Matt's waist, and arms around his neck almost unconsciously – and carried him into the bathroom and under the shower. Danny both hated and loved it – he cringed under the water, no matter how cold or hot it was, for it was waking him up mercilessly; but Matt helping him wash his hair, rubbing his scalp pleasantly, was a habit of theirs that Danny enjoyed immensely.

“You can't stay in bed late today, you know it. You promised to help at the soup kitchen. Today's weather is horrible, there'll be a lot of people there, who need to eat something warm. You have to get there as early as possible.” It seemed today Matt was the voice of reason. It changed daily – both of them were rather irresponsible, especially when it came to their own good, but somehow they switched places forcing each other to behave like adults they were supposed to be.

“I know,” said Danny, his voice whiny. He would look pleadingly at Matt, but he wanted to keep his eyes closed for another few seconds. “It's just so cold and dark outside. It's basically still night time.” At least the water was warm today (sometimes Matt preferred a cold shower), and so was Matt's body next to his.

“I have possible lead on Kingpin's latest doings. I might not be able to meet tonight,” said Matt, washing himself, but still staying close to Danny, who finally decided to open his eyes, and appreciated the body of the man standing next to him.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I don't expect any complications.”

“Okay, then I'll make it my night off. I should visit my apartment anyway, I don't remember the last time I slept there,” he said, and only then realized that maybe he should have stayed silent.

It had been a few months since they first hooked up after a particularly bad crisis in Hell's Kitchen, both looking for a temporary comfort. Somehow it turned into a regular thing, and then into Danny having his own drawer in Matt's closet, and towel in the bathroom. Still, they never talked about it. It was just something that happened between them and lasted surprisingly long. Probably for that very same reason, almost no one knew about their meetings. How were they supposed to know, when even Danny and Matt never discussed it? The only ones to know were the obvious people – Foggy, Luke and Jessica. Because even if the two of them didn't talk about it, they still needed to confide in someone.

So for Danny to recognize it aloud, just how much time they were spending together, he wasn't sure if Matt was going to be happy about it.

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. Danny wasn't sure, for Matt only said, “Then I'll come over to your place, if it's still early enough when I'm done.”

  


After that they didn't talk much. They exchanged some easy banter that they both knew so well, ate quick breakfast and parted ways. Despite it being few months now, it still felt weird to kiss Matt goodbye, like maybe they were not serious enough to do that. Danny hoped at least Matt didn't have this sort of worries.

His morning at the kitchen soup was rather uneventful, however it was busy, just as Matt expected. The snow that kept on falling forced homeless of Hell's Kitchen to look for a warm meal, and Danny spend most of his morning serving breakfast to people who needed it.

Afterwards he dropped by Luke and Jess' place.

“I went over to your place yesterday, you were not there.” Luke's words sounded almost like an accusation and made Danny's face flush red in embarrassment.

“I was helping Matt with superheroing and then went to his place.”

Jessica watched him with an amused expression. “So are you like, finally officially together? Can I invite you to Sunday family dinners and stuff?”

“Shut up.” Danny wasn't truly flushed red before, he knew that now, as his cheeks burned.

“I guess you're not, then.” She rocked Danielle in her lap, as the little girl mumbled something to herself. “You suck. Both of you.”

Danny sighed loudly as he fell to the couch in a sprawl. “I didn't come here to get insulted.”

“Then leave.”

Jessica glared at him and he glared right back.

“Jess is right, Danny,” said Luke, trying to force his friend to move, so they could sit together. Danny did everything to stay in his sprawl, but Luke simply picked him up and moved him to the side. “It's time you two had a talk.”

“There's no need to talk.” He sounded petulant and he hated it.

“Oh really?” Luke glared at him challengingly. “Then if Matt decided to sleep with some girl, or you went back to Misty, would it be cheating, or would it be all cool, 'cause you are not in a relationship anyway?”

Danny stayed silent as he watched Luke. He wasn't about to admit it out loud, but the thought of Matt being with someone else was more than uncomfortable and distressing. He may have stayed silent, but Luke must have seen it in his expression, for he snorted and shoved Danny's shoulder with all the care he could muster, just so he wouldn't dislocate anything. “See? You need to talk.”

He was about to answer, when his phone rang. It was Matt.

  


Matt Murdock wanted to meet him for lunch. The statement alone wasn't anything unusual, they often dined together, it was however unusual for Matt to want to meet so suddenly. Usually they had to cancel their plans, not the other way around. When Danny approached the restaurant where they were supposed to spend time together, he realized that it was an even more unfamiliar occurrence – it was a rather posh place, the kind of restaurant he tended to avoid, unless he didn't have any other option and really needed to impress the other person. Matt knew that very well, so it was rather worrying that he decided to treat Danny to a place like this. The thing he had said they needed to talk about must have been something truly horrible, Danny decided.

Still he entered. As soon as he noticed him, a maître d' immediately showed him to his table, where Matt was already waiting for him. They exchanged quick greetings and Matt, checking if it was alright with Danny first, ordered them something Danny didn't really pay any attention to. He was however relieved to see a glass of wine already waiting for him. If Matt's tone of voice was anything to go by, he was going to need it.

“We need to talk.” As were also suggesting Matt's words, first since the waiter left.

“Have you done something bad?” It was supposed to be a joke, but it sounded too seriously even in his own ears, to take it as such. It didn't help any, that Matt actually sounded nervous.

“Possibly.”

Danny went completely still. It was an unusual thing for him to do, unless he was in his Iron Fist costume and needed his stealth to survive the hordes of ninja warriors or other similar things that happened all too often in his life. But the thoughts that were currently rushing through his head, they forced him to hold his breath and tense his muscles, like he was ready to take a blow to his face. He refused to believe what his mind was putting out there for him to consider, he didn't want to accuse Matt of such things, even though he had every right to, considering Matt's previous relationships. Sure he did find bed partners all too easily, even during his marriage with Milla, but he wouldn't do that to his friend, right? He would simply break it off, before he could hurt Danny. Danny felt panic rise in his chest. Was he about to do it now? Was there even anything to break off, he couldn't help but think. After all they had never decided on a name for this thing between them. Even recently, when they were waking up in the same bed almost every night.

Matt seemed to be ignorant of the turmoil inside Danny's head, but he couldn't not notice his frantically beating heart. Still he spoke, not waiting for Danny's reaction, possibly taking the silence for an invitation to continue. “Pepper Potts visited my office today. She asked for a favour,” he said. He very clearly tried to sound nonchalant, but his own nervousness was obvious. Danny couldn't understand it, what could Pepper Potts of all people possibly have to do with anything, and why did it make Matt so anxious.

Answering Danny's unasked question, Matt continued. “She hoped I could take on Tony's case. Something unimportant, but the prosecutor working it had them worried they could lose it. Pepper was quite open with the fact she expected me to use my... 'manly charms' as she called it, to convince her to settle,” he said. He had to stop talking for a moment, as the waiter arrived with their order.

Danny fidgeted in his seat. He grabbed the glass of wine and took a healthy gulp. The wine as superb as this was probably deserved some more consideration, but Danny couldn't help but think that with this wine Matt tried to soften the blow that was about to come. Was he supposed to agree to Matt seducing some girl from work? Was Matt actually asking for permission here?

“I didn't see a point in lying to her,” said Matt when the waiter left, once again getting Danny's full attention. “So I told her I couldn't do that, because I'm in a relationship right now.”

Danny's breath hitched and he had to let go of the glass, for fear he would break it or knock it over. They had never said it out loud, that they were in a relationship. Although it certainly looked like they did, they never named it, simply let it be. He felt happy hope shyly tug at his heart, but didn't let himself get too excited, until Matt finished his story.

“And you know how she is with getting information out of people. Before I knew it, I told her it was you.” He stopped and took a shaky breath. “I know we never really talked about it, if we want others to know about us. How much they should know.”

Matt was close to babbling and Danny's thoughts were a mess.

“Wait, wait. Wait,” he said and put his hands up. “So what is this thing that you did wrong?”

Matt cleared his throat. “Well, I told Pepper about us. Until now only Foggy, Luke and Jessica knew about it, but now...”

Danny scratched his head. “I thought that maybe you didn't want others to know.” He bit his lip and almost reluctantly added, “After all you have a reputation to uphold.”

Matt's face reddened and his back straightened. “I thought _you_ didn't want others to know.”

His thoughts were rushing and ears ringing. Danny felt a smile almost break his face in half. Feeling of relief flooded his heart and before he could stop himself, he surged forward, cupped Matt's face and kissed him. He refused to move back, especially when Matt put his hands on Danny's shoulders and rubbed them steadily. After some time he felt Matt chuckle against his lips. Danny couldn't help but smile back.

Reluctantly they both sat back down. Danny forced himself to look only at Matt's face, blatantly ignoring people around them, for sure staring at two men after their little performance. He felt his cheeks heat up at the mere thought.

“So I understand that you don't mind it, that probably all the Avengers and few other superheroes know about us by now?”

Danny pretended to think hard about it. After a few seconds of tapping his chin, he finally spoke. “No, I don't think I mind.” He couldn't help but look at Matt with a mix of relief and affection, but the lawyer couldn't see that, even with his inexplicable senses. So he grabbed Matt's hand and squeezed it. Matt, a handsome smile instantly appearing on his face, squeezed back.

“So does it mean we are officially boyfriends now?” asked Danny, trying to hide his giddy nervousness, but it was always impossible to hide anything from Matt.

“It would seem so,” was Matt's only answer, before he leaned forward and stole another kiss from Danny.

 


End file.
